Pixar United: 'Heroes' Parody
by animatedevey12
Summary: Pixar characters unite after Dash makes a startling discovery that New York will explode.  A crossover between Pixar characters and the TV show 'Heroes'. Note: Please go to my page for updates on this story.
1. The Beginning of Something Big

_Disclaimer: All characters in this story are not mine, they are owned by PIXAR. My fanfic involves all the characters from PIXAR and the plot style is quite like the TV show 'Heroes'. May include some familiar quotes from 'Heroes'. Some might have been used from "Things you'll never hear in Heroes' thread on IMDb. _

**Chapter 1-The Beginning of Something Big. **

"Where does it come from—this quest, this need to solve life's mysteries when the simplest of questions can never be answered? Why are we here? What is the soul? Why do we dream? Perhaps we'd be better off not looking at all. Not delving, not yearning. But that's not human nature. Not the human heart. That is not why we are here. Yet still we struggle to make a difference, to change the world..."

A man in the back seat says" "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST TAKE ME HOME!!!"

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY!, Gosh ruining my ultra-cool monologue."

John was just another average man who knew that something big was going to happen. But he was still trying to research what was going to happen. A good friend of his recently died, in fact murdered. He knew from that event something was going to happen. But for now, he was just a New York taxi cab driver keeping an undercover profile.

_Andy's Home _

Inside the a house, there were toys that came to life when no human was around. The leader of the pack of toys was a cowboy named Woody. Woody's owner had been gone for the past few weeks, his owner had recently moved out of the house to go to college.

His friend Buzz asked Woody, "Woody, you know that he'll be back around Christmas time, sure he doesn't play with us like he used to, but we're kept as collectables."

"You're right Buzz, but it's still not the same. You know lately I've had this feeling that something is going to change." said Woody " I don't know what, but something big is happening."

"Hmmmm, I think you're on to something Woody. I too, feel like this great change is going to happen, but I don't know when. Hey why don't we look at the solar eclipse today?" said Buzz.

"Sure, why not."

_Ant Hill _

"You ready for the solar eclipse Flik?" said an ant who asked Flik about the upcoming Solar Eclipse.

"Huh? Oh yea, yea I'm ready" said Flik.

"Is something up Flik?" said Dot

"I think, I can..."

" You can what?"

Flik stared at Dot for a sec, and then said "I had a...vision...that I was flying off that cliff".

Dot just looked at Flik like he was crazy.

"Dot, I think I can fly! I know I can fly!" said Flik.

"Flik you don't have any wings." said Dot.

"Well, I have to go back to work now. Oh Before I leave, here's something to look at the solar eclipse that's coming up."

A few hours later, Flik was at the edge of the cliff.

_Parr Residence, Suburb outside of Metroville_

_"_Dad guess what?" said Dash.

"What is it Dash?" said his father Bob Parr.

"I think I can time travel!"

"That's nice Dash."

Dash had been telling his whole family that he can time travel. But his family didn't believe him, because they knew that his power was speed, not time traveling. Dash had been reading a graphic novel online, 'Heroes'. The Japanese office worker, Hiro was his favorite, for Hiro could time travel.

"Violet I tell you I can time travel like Hiro!"

"Dash, you have been reading way too many 'Heroes' comics, we all know that you all you can run fast like Flash". said his older sister Violet who has the ability to create force fields and turn invisible.

"Fine Violet, don't believe me."

"I tell you if you can prove to me that you can time travel, time travel forward and then come back with proof. Let's say, oh I don't know, a newspaper."

"You're on! Hey why don't we go to the park later so we can watch the solar eclipse?"

"Sure."

_Linguini's Home, Paris, France_

Remy was at his owner's home making omlettes for his owner Linguini for breakfast. Linguini soon woke up and ate omlettes along with Remy.

"Good morning Little Chef, you ready for work today?" Remy was the head chef at 'La Ratatouille' a restaurant that his owner opened after his Linguini's father, Gusteau's restaurant closed down after a pest inspection.

"I hope we can catch the solar eclipse today, eh Little Chef?"

Remy nodded

Later, Remy and Linguini met up with Colette, Linguini's girlfriend, at the restaurant so they could open for the day. As they were about to open the doors, they saw a shadow, but it was no ordinary cloud shadow. It was the kind of shadow that would cover over the sun, so they saw the rare solar eclipse that only happens once in a while.

All around the other places, people were watching the solar eclipse work it's wonder.

"Wow, ain't that something." said Woody

"Sure is Woody." said Buzz as they were witnessing this wonder.

All the ants on ant hill were watching the eclipse happen. Back in Metroville, Violet and Dash were at the park also witnessing the eclipse. John, while driving the taxi cab in downtown New York also witnessed the event.

After it was all over Violet and Dash decided to take the train back home. It was a long train ride back home, that the ride made Dash sleepy. He closed his eyes for a bit and once he opened them, he wasn't on the train anymore. He looked around and saw a lot of tall buildings, he was in Times Square in New York City. He looked around the bustling crowd, he sees a newspaper stand. He spies a comic book that's on the stand and he's on the cover! Not only him but the background was also times square and he had a comic book in his hand.

He asks the seller "Excuse me, but what day is it?"

The seller tells him "June 5th, 2007."

This is strange, last time he checked the date was April 5th, 2007. This could only mean one thing, he time traveled! He actually time traveled!.

"In the good words of Hiro Nakamura...YATTA!!!"

To be continued...

P.S. Please leave me some suggestions. Oh and by the way, if you are wondering where The Monster's INC., Finding Nemo, some Toy Story 2 characters, and Cars characters are, they'll be in the upcoming chapters.


	2. Save My Sister, Save The World

**Chapter 2-'Save My Sister, Save The World' **

_Ant Hill_

Flik was at the edge of the cliff, he was trying to see if his vision was correct that he would fly.

"Okay, I hope I can fly off this cliff, because I know that I can fly off this cliff." He thought to himself, thinking over his thoughts hoping that he would be able to fly.

"Here goes nothing." Flik jumps off the cliff, but instead flying he begins to fall down. But his falling was stopped by Atta.

"Flik."

"Atta? Are we flying?"

"Correction, I'm flying, you're just holding on to me. Dot told me that you had some sort of vision that you were flying?"

"I was trying to see if I could which is why I am on this cliff. Now just let me go."

"I'm not going to let go. You'd fall. "

"No I won't I'm going to fly."

"If you insist." Atta then let go of Flik and Flik started to fall again. He could not fly.

"AHH! Grab me!!!"

"I warned you, let's get back home."

_Two Months Into The Future_

"Ha! Now I've got proof Violet!" Dash said to himself as he just discovered that he successfully time traveled into the future. He decided to walk around New York City just to explore. He checks out where the comic book was made and goes to the address that's printed on the back. He finds it and sees that the door is open and he also sees some people from the NYPD.

"I don't know who could do such a thing, break into my studio." said the man in an art smock. "Maybe a kid around, ten?"

"I think I've caught him!" a NYPD cop said as he grabs Dash and begin to interrogate him.

"Okay kid, tell us what you did to that man's art studio."

"I didn't do anything!" said Dash. "HONEST!"

"We're going to call your folks up."

"Oh no...how am I going to explain them about my power.." Dash said to himself

"Now, what's your ho-"

The cop stopped as he heard noises that shook the table and the glass of water that was on the table. All the cops in turned around and saw the most shocking thing ever, an explosion that looked nuclear.

"SHE'S GONNA BLOW!"

Dash quickly closed his eyes hoping he would live. A few seconds later Dash was back at his home, still shocked about what was going to happen in a couple of months. Violet then pops into his room and yells

"MOM I'VE FOUND HIM!"

Violet sees Dash and then asks "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you."

Dash then hands Violet the comic from the future that he got. Violet looks at it and then looks at Dash with a shocked look.

"So, you can?"

Dash nods. "Violet, what I saw, people in New York are going to...die."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw...a...nuclear explosion in the future. How am I going to tell mom and dad?"

"I'm not sure. Let's try during dinnertime."

"Okay...I just hope they won't lose their appetite."

_Monstropolis _

Monstropolis was filled with energy as the workers at Monster's Inc. gathered children's laugh. Sulley was the number one laugh collector. He was also at one point number one scream collector, until a few years ago when he and his best friend Mike found out that laughter gives more energy to Monstropolis.

"That's the Sulley we know and love." said Mike as he saw that his best friend Sulley gathered a record number of laughs.

"It's not that hard, business is booming." said Sulley.

Then Mike and Sulley heard a scream, they haven't heard a scream in years. Both of them went to check up where the scream was coming from. It came from a white door and Mike and Sulley both went in to see if any monster was not doing his job. They found a little girl who looked about seven and had long black hair.

"Kitty?"

"Boo?"

It was Boo, a bit older and scared. Usually when she screamed, it meant that Randall was around. Except Randall was locked away in the South. Mike and Sulley inspected to see what was going on and what made her scream. They were shocked on what they saw, it looked like both of her parents were lying on the floor, dead.

"I think we should take her back with us" said Sulley.

"I don't know Sulley, maybe the humans will soon come and take her." said Mike.

They then saw flashing blue and red lights outside and they decided to go back home as soon as possible, leaving Boo behind.

_Great Barrier Reef, Australia _

Nemo, Marlin, and Dory were swimming around searching for food.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming. What do we do we swim!" sang Dory.

"Dory, you have that song stuck in my head again." said Marlin.

"Oh Dad just let Dory sing, it's really quiet around here. We do need some music." said Nemo.

Then Marlin found some food for all three of them to eat. Dory then started to hear things, Nemo and Marlin's thoughts is what she was hearing.

_Wow, this is great food! _ thought Marlin.

"STOP TALKING!!!" yelled Dory.

Marlin and Nemo stared at Dory as she was yelling at Marlin.

"Dory? What's wrong?" said Nemo.

"I think...I think...I can... never mind... What just happened?"

_Radiator Springs, Route 66. _

Mater and Lightning McQueen were out for a drive around Radiator Springs just having a fun time. Mater then asked Lightning "Can we go tractor tipping later?"

"Well, I don't know... remember what happened last time?"

"OH! COME ON!!! It will be fun!"

"Heh, sure why not?"

Mater and Lightning later when tractor tipping saw something strange in the field. They saw a dark figure standing in the shadows and they also saw the figure melting one of the tractors.

"Lightning, what is that?"

"I don't know Mater, I think it's a human. We better head back home. I think we should also warn the others to be careful."

Later that night, Lightning and Mater told the others about what they saw in the field. Everyone decided to take extra precaution about the mysterious figure that was out in the field.

_Paris, France. _

Linguini, Remy, and Colette were on their way home on the TGV after a long day from work. Suddenly, Linguini saw that no one was moving, it almost seemed as time stopped completely. He looked around and thought it was only a delay. Then, a man with blonde hair pulled back came out of nowhere and went up to Linguini.

"Are you Linguini?" the man asked.

"Uh, yes..."

"I have an important message for you... from the future."

"The future?"

"Yes, my name is Dashiel Robert Parr. I am the son of Robert Parr also known as Mr. Incredible and Helen Parr also known as Elastigirl."

"MR INCREDIBLE?!?! OH MY GOD! I'M A BIG FAN!!! See!" Linguini was showing future Dash his boxers.

"Please, there is no time to waste the world is in grave danger."

"Danger?"

Yes, you see, Discharge is on the loose."

"Discharge? Who's he?"

"All in good time. But for now, save my sister, save the world." Future Dash then left and everything began to move again.

"WAIT! BUT WHO'S YOUR SISTER?!? "

"Who are you shouting to?" asked Colette. Then everyone on the train they were in stared at Linguini. Linguini turned bright red as everyone was staring.

"I'll tell you later." Linguini then thought _Save his sister, save the world... what could that possibly mean?_

To Be Continued...

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Once again, I'm open to suggestions that you might have. .


	3. Discharge

**Chapter 3- Discharge**

_Downtown New York, John's Apartment _

John was looking over some documents that his friend had. His friend found some people that existed, the only problem was, John couldn't really figure the connection between the people.

"Okay, let's see the ant... has the same...what same characteristic does he have with a rat that can cook? ARGH!!! COULDN'T THIS BE LIKE X-MEN????? They don't have special powers, except this family of supers."

John couldn't figure out the connection between these strangers. He thought _What do a group of toys, ants, monsters, fish, a family of supers, cars, and a rat have in common? _

"HOLY SHIT! WHERE THE FUCK IS THE ANSWER TO ALL THIS?!?" John said as he slammed the table hard and a piece of paper flew out of one of the files. John looked at the paper, on top of the paper said 'Discharge'.

"Who the heck is Discharge?" John then continued to read some papers.

_Andy's Home _

"How many more days 'til Christmas?" asked Woody.

"There's still a long way to go 'til Christmas" said Buzz. It was nighttime and Woody and Buzz decided to stay up late that night, talking. Buzz then saw a strange shadow in the alley. Buzz grabbed the binoculars and decided to take a look. Woody also decided to look with Buzz.

"You shouldn't be out alone this late at night m'am" said the strange figure.

"Well I was just going home, please stay away from me." The woman said as she took out her pepper spray.

The figure sent a zapping ray to the woman and her pepper spray. "I'm afraid your pepper spray is not match for me. "

"No, NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!"

The figure then grabbed the woman and put her against the wall and pointed it's finger to her head and began to slice her head up open.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" yelled the woman as she was having her head sliced open. The woman then fell down dead.

"Discharge you are one smooth man" said the figure who now Woody and Buzz figured out was discharge.

Discharge then left and Andy's mother came out and saw the woman lying dead on the floor with her head sliced open.

"This isn't good Woody, we can't let him do this. I think we're going on a mission to stop Discharge dead in his tracks. " said Buzz.

_Paris, France _

Linguini was at home, going through all his comic books about Mr Incredible and Elastigirl. He was trying to figure out how their daughter would look like.

"Okay so if, they had a daughter, she would have... brown hair???...OH I DON'T KNOW!!! Crap, I should have paid more attention to genetics in High School."

Linguini then checked his mail box and he saw the latest edition of a comic book he was subscribed to. The title read "Terror at Track Meet." He read it and then saw what looked like to be a younger version of Future Dash. He read on and saw a dead body which looked like a girl with long hair with her head sliced open. Linguini then thought _What if she's his sister? _

He read on and saw a bloody track meet sign and then saw the time on the clock, it was ten minutes to eight. Linguini then stopped reading and then went backwards to see if there was a date to this. He found the date, in two weeks everything that happened in the comic book will most likely happen. He also found out that the city they were in was Metroville.

_Parr Residence, Suburb Outside of Metroville _

The Parr family was eating dinner and Dash hadn't touched anything on his plate. He was still thinking about how New York City was going to explode in two months from now.

Violet then said "Don't you have anything to tell mom and dad Dash?"

"Uh, yea...I got an A on my science test."

"That's great Dash, you excited for your upcoming track meet in two weeks?" asked his mother Helen Parr.

_"_Uh, yea OWWW! VIOLET!" Violet had just kicked Dash.

"I didn't do anything, honest!" Violet and Dash then began arguing.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" said their father Bob Parr.

Then Dash said "Why do you think we have to tell them about New York City exploding in two months?"

Everyone at the table then stopped what they were doing, Helen nearly choked on her steak. Except Jack-Jack who was busy babbling and spilling his food over the table.

"Dashiell Robert Parr, what did you just say about New York City exploding?" asked Helen.

"I can explain everything, after dinner." said Dash.

"How about right now." said his Bob. "Come on, I'm waiting."

Dash sighed and then said " I actually went forward into the future, two months forward." He then handed his parents the comic book. "I decided to go to the home of the artist who makes the comic book and when I went there his studio was all ruined and messed up. And then the cops began to think of me as a suspect, and right before they were going to call you... I saw New York City explode, as if it were a nuclear bomb."

His parents were stunned and shocked to hear everything Dash just told them.

"When is this going to happen?" asked Helen.

"In two months... June 5th 2007." said Dash.

_Great Barrier Reef, Australia _

Today was different than any other day, today the fish in The Great Barrier Reef saw a big boat (or a 'butt' as Nemo and his friends would like to call it.).

"You're going to have to be more careful Nemo, the boat looks suspicious." Marlin told Nemo.

"All right dad, so I have to use the buddy system."

"That's right, stick with a buddy at all times. So that's why I'll Dory will pick you up from school every day since I'm working overtime all this month."

"Okay dad."

Dory later picked up Nemo from school that day and had heard several voices as the kids were coming out.

"CAN EVERYONE JUST KEEP QUIET!!! YOU ALL THINK TOO MUCH!!!" she yelled and everyone stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Dory, you've been acting weird lately. Do you mind telling me what's been making you act like this?" asked Nemo. On the way home, Dory decided to tell Nemo about what has been causing her to act crazy.

"Nemo, I think I can read fishes minds."

"Really, okay tell me what I'm thinking right now." asked Nemo. Dory began to read his mind _Boy, I'm hungry I would sure like some food. _

"You want some food don't you?" said Dory. Nemo just had this shocked look on his face and told Dory that he would keep her mind reading a secret for now.

_New York City, John's Apartment _

John was reading the files of Discharge, he found out that Discharge was his friend's last test subject before he got murdered. John then thought _What if this Discharge murdered my friend? _John then realized the connection of the files of other subjects that his friend would have tested if he had not been murdered.

All the subjects were characters from Pixar. In fact, they were protagonists or even heroes in some cases. On Discharge's file was a 'Reject' stamp, John knew that if his stamped 'Reject' it meant that the characters were usually the bad guys from Pixar.

"Holy crap, so he must be out to get everyone who is involved with Pixar. I have to stop him, and find these special characters."

To be continued...

Note: I changed the date, because I felt it would be more interesting to have Dash a final track meet near the end of the school year instead of a homecoming in the beginning like in 'Heroes'. And also I couldn't really think anyone that was, Congress worthy like Nathan Petrelli.


	4. Deadly Diner

**Chapter 4- Deadly Diner**

_Paris, France _

"Hello, may you please connect me to Robert Parr, he lives in Metroville, in the United States...thanks." Linguini was calling long distance to Bob Parr to warn him about how his daughter was in grave danger.

_Parr Residence, Suburb outside of Metroville _

It was three in the morning, and a telephone call woke Bob up.

"You stay asleep, I'll get it." He picked up the phone.

"You better not be one those telemarketers!"

On the other end of the call was Linguini. "No I'm not, listen I don't have time to explain but...Mr Robert Parr... your daughter is in grave danger. Some villain named 'Discharge' is out to get her. We have to save her!"

Bob chuckled. "I see you have been reading too many comic books, you sound a lot like my son."

"NO SIR I'M SERIOUS!!! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!!!! LOOK OUT ON..." Bob then hung up the phone.

Helen then asked "Who was it honey?"

"Oh, those silly telemarketers... good night.."

_Paris, France _

_"... _your daughter... at your son's final track meet..." Linguini then hung up, he could not convince Bob Parr a.k.a Mr. Incredible that his daughter is in danger.

"Wow...I just...talked...TO MR FUCKING INCREDIBLE!!! WOO-HOO!!!!"

Colette then came in and stared at him, then she asked "You haven't been drinking wine have you?"

"Uh... no no...I was just... erm... never mind." Remy also stared at him while Remy was finishing up making french toast for breakfast.

Linguini then thought _The final track meet is in two weeks. I have to go save her..._

_Route 66, Radiator Springs _

Lightning McQueen was training for a race he's going to in late May. Mater and the others were helping him out so that he can do well.

"Boy I'm really excited for this race." said Lightning

"You should, because you'll be near one of the greatest cities-New York City." Doc Hudson told him.

"Yea you're right Doc."

Lightning then continued to train for his upcoming race. Yet he still thought about what happened a few nights ago when Mater and him witnessed a mysterious figure out in the field.

_Monstropolis _

"Mike."

"Yes Sulley?"

"What do you think happened to Boo? Her parents are dead now...where do you think she'll go now?"

"Well, I read somewhere that humans have these places called adoption centers. Any child who doesn't have parents or their parents can't take care of them go there. And they stay there until someone decides to take care of them and raise them. Don't worry Sulley, she'll be fine...I hope."

"Yeah, but poor Boo, her parents were probably killed right in front of her. " Sulley then had an idea. "Why don't we go into the human world? And...check up on her?"

"WHAT?!?! ARE YOU...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!"

"I want to see if she's okay, please Mike."

"Okay but we have to prepare ourselves. The human world is not the same as the monster world. Let's go pick up some books."

So then Mike and Sulley went to the local Monstropolis library and did some research on humans before going to the human world. Usually monsters that go into the human world might never come back.

_Andy's Home _

After the 'Discharge' spotting that Woody and Buzz witnessed they told the rest of the toys that they will be headed out to find Discharge and stop him. Woody and Buzz later that evening took off as they were trying to figure out where Discharge went off to.

"Buzz, where do you think Discharge would head off to?"

"I don't know, we're going to have to find some clues that might tell us."

"He was last seen here." Woody said as he pointed to the chalk marks that police left where the woman was killed.

"It looked that he walked in that direction." Buzz said as he and Woody tried to follow Discharge's route. A few hours later they were both tired. Woody and Buzz both ended up near a diner. They decided to go in but hide somewhere where no human could find them. As they both went in they saw a strange dark figure drinking coffee, sitting alone.

"Woody, what if that's Discharge?"

"It could be, if he leaves we'll follow him."

The strange dark figure was sitting there for the next few minutes. He then asked the waitress: "Excuse me, but may you please tell me where the bathroom is?"

The waitress, a red-headed woman that looked around her twenties, and had a southern accent told him where the bathrooms were. The waitress later went to the back room of the restaurant where she was trying to open a can. Buzz and Woody were both there too for a hide out. They then both heard a cracking sound and as they heard it the woman stopped opening the can. Blood was then dripping down from her forehead where her brain was about to be sliced open just like the woman in the alley. Behind her stood the dark figure that was drinking coffee earlier. The woman then fell down to the ground and her head was sliced. The dark figure then started to walk away and he had a messenger bag with him this time.

"Woody, let's get into that bag quickly." Both Buzz and Woody managed to get into the bag, hoping that this stranger is indeed Discharge.

Later at the diner, someone spotted the waitress dead on the floor and called the police.

_The Great Barrier Reef, Australia. _

Dory and Nemo were both at home while Marlin was busy working. Nemo was continuing to test Dory's mind reading ability. Dory kept on continuing to read Nemo's thoughts and Nemo was surprised.

Nemo then asked "Hey Dory, if you can read the minds of fish, do you think you can read the minds of humans?"

"Umm...I don't know I haven't tried it."

"I think we should try reading the minds of the humans on the butt (boat) to see what they're up to."

"Well I don't know Nemo we should keep out of that area. I hear that every time that a fish goes near there they never come back. And your dad does not want to lose you again."

"Maybe it's time we should tell my dad about your mind reading ability, but later."

To Be Continued...


	5. Evolve

**Chapter 5- Evolve**

_Parr Residence, Suburb outside of Metroville _

Back at the Parr Residence, Dash was training for his final track meet. After training he went inside and decided to read the new comic book that came in the mail a few days ago, he didn't have time to read it when it came. He began to read and saw that the story was about a track meet and how a girl was found dead on the floor all bloody and her head sliced open. A dark figure was behind the dead body and the next box showed a bloody 'Final Track Meet' sign.

Dash then realized that the track meet in the comic book was his track meet. He then began to wonder who would end up dead. Then Violet came in and told him "Dash lunch is about to be ready in a few minutes." Then it hit him, his sister Violet is in trouble. He then continued reading and saw that someone else was also going to end up dead if they weren't careful.

The other person that would end up dead had curly red hair and a goatee. He was thin and had a big nose, Dash had no idea who this was. "Tony?...No he doesn't have a goatee. I don't know this person. Oh well, I have to keep an eye on both of them...should I?...No I better not tell Violet...I think I should tell Lucius and dad."

The doorbell then rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Dash then opened the door it was none other than Lucius , a.k.a Frozone. Lucius and Bob have been friends ever since back in the glory days of supers.

"Hey Dash!"

"Hi, ummm I have to tell you and my dad something can we meet in the kitchen?"

"Okay Dash, let me just look for your father."

A few minutes later Dash, Lucius and Bob met in the kitchen. "Dad, about next week, the track meet."

"Oh right, Dash's final track meet is next weekend." Bob told Lucius cutting off Dash.

"That's great!" exclaimed Lucius

"Yea, we need to keep a close eye on Violet." Dash then showed Lucius and his father the comic book and pointed out that all this will happen at his final track meet.

"Son are you sure that this will happen?"

"Well we should keep a close eye on her just in case." pointed out Lucius.

_Ant Hill _

Flik was busy gathering food and decided to take a short break near the edge of the cliff. He was tired of working all day and it was only about noon. Flik then began to doze off, he laid on his side and started to toss and turn a bit. Which somehow caused him to start rolling near the edge of the cliff. Once he felt that there was nothing below him he woke up and started to fall down.

"No..NOOO!!! DOT!!! ATTA!!! SOMEONE WITH WINGS SAVE ME!!!"

But something weird happened, Flik wasn't really falling. He realized that was flying.

"I'm flying. Oh my god I'm flying."

He even double checked to see that no one was assisting him. He indeed was flying.

"WOOO!!! I'M FLYING!!!"

Dot then came flying in and was shocked to see that Flik, an ant with no wings was somehow flying.

"Flik, how...how...how are you flying?"

"I don't know I just fell off the cliff and began to fly."

Dot and Flik then flew back up to ant hill and Flik went back to work. During the whole time, he was trying to ask himself how was he able to fly.

_Radiator Springs Route 66 _

Lightning was taking a break from training for his big race that was near New York City. When all of a sudden Mater came up to him.

"Lightning! I think something wrong with me."

"What do you mean Mater? I think we should take you to see the Doc."

Lightning then took Mater to see Doc.

"Okay so what's the problem Mater?"

"Well, it sorta hard to explain but...I...I...How bout I show you what wrong?"

"Fine, show us then."

Mater then started driving toward the wall.

"MATER! NOOO!!!!"

But Mater didn't slam the wall. It seemed more like he went through it. Then Mater drove in reverse back.

"Well?"

Both Lightning and Doc were stunned to see what Mater could do.

"I...I don't know what to say Mater, I've never seen this kind of thing happen to a car before."

"So, what should he do Doc?"

"I'm afraid I can't do anything. He's just going to have live with this...power you would call it."

_Great Barrier Reef, Australia _

Nemo, Dory and Marlin were all together just swimming around. Dory was talking about how fish who went near the mysterious boat had never come back. Then Nemo said:

"Dory, don't you have something tell my dad?"

"Uhh...I do?" Then Dory read Nemo's mind _You know about your mind reading ability._ "Oh that's right!"

Marlin looked confused "What do you need to tell me?"

"Uh...You see...Marlin...I uh...I can...ummm."

"Daddy, Dory can read minds."

"THAT'S IT! Thanks Nemo, yea what he said, I can read minds."

"Oh really? Then read my mind."

Dory then began to read Marlin's mind _Ha ha sure she can read minds. I know she can read but reading minds, maybe that's a bit too farfetched. _

"You think that I can't read minds, I can read, but reading minds is a bit too far fetched eh?"

Marlin then just stood there just staring at her and shocked by the fact that Dory read his mind.

"Okay fine you win."

_Monstropolis _

Mike and Sulley were just finishing up preparing to go into the real world of humans.

"Hey, look here Sulley. The humans are looking for someone who's been killing innocent humans by what seems to be he's eating their brains?"

"You think he's the one who killed Boo's parents?"

"Apparently they're looking for someone who goes by the name of 'Discharge' this FBI, whatever the hell that is, is looking for him."

"I hope the find him. Poor Boo."

"You know we never really caught her real name. You just gave her a name."

"You're right I wonder what her real name is. Let's watch some TV."

"Wait wasn't your TV broken?"

"I fixed it."

"How?"

"It's a bit hard to explain. I'll tell you another day."

"Tell me now."

"No."

"NOW!!!"

Sulley then just stared at Mike and was surprised that his friend became a bit more persuasive.

"You see, I think I have this power...to fix broken things."

"Oh, well I kinda have the same problem. Only I have become a bit more persuasive."

_Paris, France _

Linguini was at home. He decided to pack up his things and go to Metroville to save Dash's sister. Colette came by and saw that he was packing his bags. She had a worried look on her face and this was pretty uncommon for her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to save his sister, and save the world."

Colette's eyes then started to well up.

"Don't worry I'll be back, this isn't like you. You know you can handle this, you are tougher than me."

"No! I can't take care of anything! How am I supposed to live like this?"

"I'll be back as soon as possible."

Linguini then left. As soon as he shut the door, Colette was looking outside to see him go off in the taxi. As soon as he left. She fell on the floor, curled up and cried for a good hour. Remy, who stayed behind witnessed the whole incident and was shocked. After a good hour of crying Colette went to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and was her normal tough girl self again. But as she was looking at her reflection in the mirror a voice started to talk to her.

"You know you miss him, you can't handle this. "

"Who's that?"

"It's me. I'm Yvette, your sister that died when you were young? Remember?"

"YOU!!! GET AWAY!!!"

"I know you miss me and him. I remember a week after I died from cancer, I was so young. I know you miss me."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"You're too harsh, you need to cool down a bit. I'm your softer side. Do you remember last night when he left?"

Then it hit Colette, she didn't remember a thing. She didn't remember if she said good-bye or anything.

"When he left you, or I cried for a good hour. You know you miss him."

"I do, but not so much that I would cry for a good hour. I know he'll be all right."

"No he won't! You see that comic book over there?"

She picked it up and looked at the page where it looked like Linguini was dead.

"He will end up like that if you just stay here. You should get a plane ticket to go save him."

"It's just a comic book."

"No it isn't!"

Her alter-ego Yvette kept on bugging her to go get a plane ticket. Later that night as Colette was sleeping, Yvette took over and bought a plane ticket online. She also packed bags and even brought Remy along with them. The next morning, Colette/Yvette and Remy went on the plane.

To be Continued...


End file.
